kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
King Mickey
King Mickey, simply referred to as Ō-sama (王様, His Highness or Your Highness depending on context) in the Japanese version, is the king of Disney Castle. He travels the worlds in search of the Keyblade Master. He is voiced by Wayne Allwine. Though he is known as the King of Disney Castle, his true name is Mickey Mouse. Journal Entries Kingdom Hearts King of Disney Castle. He set out to learn more about the darkness, and left instructions for Donald and Goofy to find and follow the key bearer. No one knows where King Mickey is now, but they are determined to find him. Kingdom Hearts II The king of Disney Castle. He was the first to realize what a threat the darkness was, and the first to act. King Mickey travels across the worlds, battling the Heartless and searching for an answer to the riddle of Organization XIII and the Nobodies. After many great battles, the King seems even more determined than ever to fight against the darkness. Story Mickey was a student under Yen Sid. As seen in the Birth By Sleep secret video in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Mickey was a witness to the fight, with Star Seeker in hand. He later met Ansem the Wise, befriending the king, and first met Xehanort. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Kingdom Hearts marks the first appearance of Mickey in the series. In Kingdom Hearts, King Mickey has left from his home, Disney Castle, leaving a note instructing Donald and Goofy to "find the Key". In his journeys, King Mickey had passed the Corridor of Darkness at Traverse Town and found the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. Within the realm of darkness, he meets Riku, asking him about his heart. At the end of Kingdom Hearts, he helps Sora to seal Kingdom Hearts to prevent the Heartless from escaping it. It was the choice of Mickey and Riku to stay behind in the Realm of Darkness that started Sora, Donald and Goofy on their quests in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Chain of Memories, Mickey does not appear in Sora's storyline (though he is mentioned) but instead appears in Riku's. In Riku's storyline, he helps Riku to fight off the influence of Xehanort, who had made attempts to take over Riku's body as he did in the first Kingdom Hearts. He is also the first to meet DiZ, Ansem the Wise in disguise, although he does not remember who he is. He chooses to join Riku on his path to "the dawn". ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Cloak]] In Kingdom Hearts II, Mickey appears far more often then he had in the previous Kingdom Hearts games. He also appears as a secret summon. Mickey first appears to help Sora to fend off the Nobodies that attacked them in Twilight Town posing as somewhat of a fake Organization XIII member. After the battle, he handed Sora a money pouch and instructed him to visit his mentor, Yen Sid. Yen Sid revealed that Mickey's reasons for leaving Disney Castle in the first game was to investigate the mysterious outbreak of Heartless and the more mysterious Organization. Mickey makes several appearances throughout the game, and is even playable when Sora is defeated in certain boss battles. He wields an alternate version of the Kingdom Key. At Hollow Bastion, Mickey revealed the truth about Ansem, but was reluctant to reveal any info on Riku. He then aides the group in fending off the Heartless that Maleficent has summoned to destroy Radiant Garden. When he and Sora confront Xemnas, he jumps after Xemnas into the dark portal, but since he appears later in Twilight Town, it is apparent that he could not follow Xemnas all the way. When Sora meets him in Twilight Town, they find a way into the World That Never Was through the Virtual Twilight Town DiZ had created. When they enter the world, Mickey goes ahead of Sora to look for Ansem the Wise. He eventually finds him, and rescues him from death. Ansem then attempts to use his machine to convert Kingdom Hearts into data, but was unsuccessful and dies when the machine explodes. Mickey then confronts Xemnas with Sora, and Riku, and watches as Xemnas opens Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas then blocks out King Mickey from participating in the final fight, first by launching a building at him and Kairi, closing Kingdom Hearts, and then closes the dark portal to the Destiny Islands, so Mickey, Donald, and Goofy could not return to aid Sora and Riku. After Sora and Riku end the Organization's plot, Mickey waits with Donald, Goofy, and Kairi on Destiny Islands for their return. Once they do, he then runs to Riku and congratulates them both for defeating Organization XIII. He also writes a letter to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and it is revealed to them in the end of the game, although it's contents are unknown to the player. After the end credits King Mickey is seen returning with Donald and Goofy to Disney Castle where he reunites with his wife Queen Minnie where they share a cartoonish kiss and their tails form a heart ending the sequence for Disney Castle. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Woods.]] King Mickey will be appearing in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Screenshots have shown him dressed in his Organization XIII robe. He was also shown talking to someone in an Organization robe in the Twilight Town Woods. This persons face was concealed (But it is rumored that the person is Riku, hinting that this is the part where Riku gives Mickey the pouch and where Riku makes King Mickey promise not to tell Sora what's become of him). ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' King Mickey will be appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. A screenshot has shown him with the Star Seeker Keyblade, protecting Ven. In this game, he is still an apprentice of Master Yen Sid and is wielding the Star Seeker. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' King Mickey is also going to reappear in Kingdom Hearts coded. He is the one who digitalized Jiminy's Journal. He, Jiminy Cricket, Donald, and Goofy are trying to solve the mystery of the the journal's odd entries. The screenshots have shown him in gameplay along with Sora. The two of them are shown jumping on red and black blocks. The screenshot to the right shows Mickey with what seems to be the Star Seeker keyblade. Powers and Abilities Like Sora, Mickey seems to be affiliated with Light. In Kingdom Hearts II he demonstrates the ability to use "Pearl," a clearly light based spell. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories he aids Riku by restoring his deck and healing his HP when summoned. However, Mickey may be associated with Darkness as well. He has spent a large amount of time in the Dark Realm, and his keyblade seems to be the opposite of Sora's. Mickey is also extremely skilled with a keyblade. He uses his size and agility to maximum advantage to wear down his foes using flipping and spinning attacks and then finishes them with wide strokes of his blade. It is possible to assume he gained his abilities from his training with Yen Sid. Playing as the King In battles against bosses, if Sora is defeated after one of his party members has fallen, an alternate menu option will appear. Instead of the normal "Continue" and "Load Game," Sora is then given the option "I won't give up...". If this option is chosen, the player is able to play as Mickey temporarily. In battle, Mickey can perform two attacks: the first being simply "Attack," and the other being "Pearl," a magical attack. Like Sora, the circle button allows the player to jump and the triangle button preforms reaction commands. However Mickey's only reaction command is to slowly charge his Drive Gauge. Once full, Mickey can activate "Healing Light" which will fully recover Sora's HP and MP and causes the player to continue playing as Sora. If Mickey is defeated before using Healing Light, Sora will still regain half of his HP, but no MP. While Mickey can deal damage, it is impossible to actually defeat a boss as Mickey due to the fact that he lacks a finishing move. However Mickey is very powerful and it's wise to use him to beat the boss to the point where only Sora can finish the battle before reviving Sora. Battles These are the battles in which King Mickey appears. *Shan-Yu *Thresholder and Possessor *Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn *Cerberus *Hydra *Blizzard Lord and Volcano Lord *Storm Rider *Xaldin *Grim Reaper (Battle 1) *Armored Xemnas (Battle 1) Trivia * Mickey's "Pearl" may be based on "Holy," a recurring White Magic spell from Final Fantasy. In Final Fantasy VI, "Holy" was translated as "Pearl." * Riku is the only character who calls Mickey by his name, at his request. * Apparently, Donald is Mickey's best friend. * In the first game, Mickey could (barely) be seen in his casual clothing. However, in later games, his attire resembled, more or less, like his original attire. * He is the only Character who appears in every single Kingdom Hearts game (even the upcoming games). Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Rulers of Worlds Category:Travelers Category:Disney Castle Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Characters Category:Allies